So ein Theater: Ein flammender Erfolg
by M9
Summary: Alle 20 Jahre treffen sich die Elben, um ein Theaterstück aufzuführen. Diesmal geht jedoch einiges schief...


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles Tolkien und seinen Erben, hatte nur ein wenig Spaß mit den Figuren.

Bemerkung: Diese Story hier entstand im Rahmen des Schreibwettbewerbs der RingCon 2006 – kam aber leider nicht in die Endausscheidung. Im Rahmen dessen, daß es am Ende zeitlich recht knapp war ist sie noch nicht gebetat – falls sich also jemand, der sich noch halbwegs in der alten Rechtschreibung auskennt, dafür bereit erklären würde, würde ich mich sehr freuen. :-)

Ansonsten wünsche ich schon mal denen Spaß, die sich trotz etwaiger Fehler daran wagen und vielleicht auch die ganzen versteckten RingCon-Insider erkennen. ;-) Über eine Rückmeldung in Form eines kleinen Reviews würde ich mich riiiieeesig freuen.

* * *

**So ein Theater: Ein flammender Erfolg**

Arwen betrachtete neugierig das Publikum der alle zwanzig Jahre stattfindenden großen Theateraufführung.

Ihre Wangen glühten stolz, da sie dieses Jahr das erste Mal mit dabei war. Sie war eine der Schauspielerinnen und um ihr Glück perfekt zu machen: Sie war die Erzählerin, womit sie direkt in die Fußstapfen ihrer Großmutter trat. Stolz suchte sie Galadriel, die neben ihrem Ehemann Celeborn, gleich in der ersten Reihe saß. Neben den Herrschern von Lothlorien saßen Düsterwalds König Thranduil und Elrond, Herr über Bruchtal.

Eine Stimme riß sie aus ihren Betrachtungen. „Na, schon aufgeregt, kleine Arwen?"

Arwen schoß herum. „Glorfindel!", schimpfte sie tadelnd mit einem der obersten Berater ihres Vaters. „Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken? Und außerdem: Ich – bin – nicht – klein!"

Glorfindel lachte nur über Arwens Protest. „Im Gegensatz zu mir, _bist_ du klein, Arwen", stellte er klar. Er klopfte ihr wohlwollend auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Du wirst das Publikum schon allein mit deiner Schönheit verzaubern..." Glorfindel zwinkerte mit den Augen und ließ sie stehen.

Arwen wußte zwar, dass Glorfindel nur aus Scherz mit ihr flirtete, dennoch wurde sie rot. Schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihren gleich erfolgenden Auftritt.

* * *

Haldir lauschte Arwens Erzählung, den Stimmen der momentan beschäftigten Akteure, und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. „Warum immer ich?" Mißmutig versuchte er sich unter der kunstvoll hergestellten Perücke aus Menschenhaar zu kratzen. Seine eigenen Haare waren darunter hochgesteckt. Er hatte mal wieder die Rolle eines Menschen abbekommen. Genauer gesagt: Er spielte den _ruhm_reichen König Isildur. „Ich wäre viel lieber Gil-Galad...", murmelte er, einen Blick zu Glorfindel werfend, der mit dem Regisseur Erestor diskutierte. Glorfindels Haare waren dunkel gefärbt und die sonst goldenen Locken wurden immer wieder von fleißigen Helfern geglättet, damit sie sich auf der Bühne nicht kringelten. „Meine Haare hätte man nur färben müssen...", murmelte Haldir ein wenig eifersüchtig. „Aber nein, ich bin zu klein für einen Elben und habe zuviel Babyspeck!" Das war die Argumentation, mit der sie ihm die Rolle _nicht_ gegeben hatten. Natürlich: Er war einer der etwas kleineren Elben. _Aber_: Er war nicht fett und hatte schon gar keinen Babyspeck mehr. Er war schlicht und einfach ein stattlicher Elb, der sich sein jugendliches Aussehen und seinen jugendlichen Charme bewahrt hatte. Aber das hatte nicht gezählt, da sich der _große_ Glorfindel mal wieder auf die Gil-Galad-Rolle gestürzt hatte. Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Sache für Haldir: Die Dramatik seiner Sterbeszene hatte sich drastisch reduziert – was ihm ganz recht war, da er nicht gerne stöhnend und röchelnd auf der Bühne herumlag. Ein sauberer Schuß und es war für ihn vorbei.

„Wenigstens gibt es keine Frauenrolle...", seufzte er erleichtert, während er auf sein Stichwort wartete. Damit quälten sie ihn auch ganz gerne.

„Angeblich kann ich Frauen so gut... Ich glaube, ich sollte das Theater an den Nagel hängen...", seufzte er etwas wehleidig. Dabei machte es ihm sehr viel Spaß und war eine gute Abwechslung zu seiner Soldatentätigkeit.

Da rempelte ihn jemand an. Grimmig sah er nach dem Unhold und erblickte Figwit, der verzweifelt mit den heißen Metallstäben in seinen Haaren kämpfte. „Oh, hallo, Haldir", bemerkte dieser kurz aufblickend, bevor er sich wieder daran machte seine langen Haare von den Stäben zu ziehen.

„Hallo Figwit... Elendil", verbesserte sich Haldir. Das war auch so kurios: Figwit spielte seinen Vater. Dieser liebte – im Gegensatz zu ihm – nämlich dramatische Sterbeszenen und damit hatte er einen Vater, der jünger und _noch_ kleiner war als er. Figwit war wirklich noch sehr jung.

„Bist du noch mal den Text für deinen Auftritt durchgegangen?", fragte Figwit gerade, der zwar Haldirs Murmeln mitbekommen hatte, aber nicht, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ja, natürlich...", bestätigte Haldir schnell die Annahme, da er keine Lust hatte sich von dem anderen Elben ausfragen zu lassen. „Soll ich dir helfen?", bot er dann an – nicht nur aus Hilfsbereitschaft: Die nächste Szene, in der sie endlich auch die Herrscher der Menschen benötigten, rückte näher und Figwit hatte immer noch nicht alle heißen Metall-Locken-Stäbe aus seinen Haaren entfernt.

„Oh gerne", nahm dieser das Angebot an und schnell hatten sie das Problem beseitigt. Figwits vormals glatte Haare ringelten sich nun leicht.

„Du hättest vielleicht doch eine Perücke nehmen sollen", bemerkte Haldir und kratzte sich erneut am Kopf.

„Und das ständige Jucken darunter akzeptieren?", lachte Figwit, der durchaus sah, dass Haldir sich unwohl fühlte. „Nächstes Mal nimmst besser _du_ die Haarfärbung und die Lockenstäbe in Kauf..." Er grinste breit und Haldir konnte nicht umhin zurückzugrinsen. Die gute Laune des Jüngeren war irgendwie ansteckend. „Nächstes Mal spiele _ich_ einen _Elben_!"

Figwit hielt sich nur die Hand vor den Mund, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. „Na sicher...", frotzelte er. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Haldir _immer_ die Menschenrolle abbekam – oder die Frauenrolle.

Da stieß ein weiterer der Schauspieler zu ihnen.

„Hallo Legolas, was gibt es?", fragte Haldir den Neuankömmling, der nur von Eingeweihten zu erkennen war. Der Elbenprinz war in eine Orkrüstung gekleidet, seine Haare waren schwarz und teilweise so kunstvoll hochgesteckt, dass es aussah, als ob er an diesen Stellen gar keine hatte und in seinem Gesicht klebte irgendeine Pampe, von der Haldir am liebsten gar nicht wissen wollte, was es war. Dennoch strahlte der sonst sonnenblonde Elb bis über beide Ohren.

„Ihr müßt gleich raus...", teilte er ihnen im Auftrag von Erestor mit und nachdem er von beiden ein zustimmendes Nicken erhalten hatte, sprang er wieder davon.

Erestor schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf als er den Elan sah. „Ich werde nie verstehen, was der Prinz an Orkrollen findet..."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Haldir mit trockener Stimme zu. „Jugendlicher Übermut?", mutmaßte er dann.

„Vielleicht liebt er die Rollen ja auch nur, weil sie so wunderbar dramatische Sterbeszenen haben und _heute_ wird er sogar von Gil-Galad persönlich getötet...", versuchte es Figwit mit einer anderen Erklärung.

Haldir schlug sich resignierend die Hand vors Gesicht. Was hatten die anderen nur immer mit Sterbeszenen?

* * *

Haldir stolperte auf die Bühne, nachdem Erestor ihm erklärt hatte, dass nun die Elendil-Sterbe-Szene dran war. Tatsächlich lag Figwit auch schon stöhnend und röchelnd am Boden und gab sein Bestes, um die Dramatik zu zeigen. „Neeeiiin...", brüllte Haldir, entsprechend seiner Rolle als Isildur, und rannte zu ihm hin. Insgeheim wunderte er sich jedoch, da eigentlich noch die Sterbeszene von Gil-Galad kommen sollte, bevor er Sauron den Finger abschlug. Womöglich war das jedoch in letzter Sekunde geändert worden. Nun hatte er keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sauron – eine große Holzfigur, in der Elronds Zwillinge steckten, um sie zu bewegen – machte sich bereit Isildur anzugreifen.

Da huschte etwas Seltsames an Haldir vorbei, das er erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte:

Glorfindel – und hinter ihm ein nervöser Erestor – die den Valar sei Dank beide in Rüstungen steckten, so dass es aussah, als gehöre es zum Schauspiel. „Er breeeeennt...", brüllte Erestor mit ganzer Kraft und erst da bemerkte Haldir die roten Flammen an Glorfindel-Gil-Galads Umhang. Zunächst dachte Haldir, das ganze wäre von Erestor und Glorfindel inszeniert, bis der brennende Gil-Galad an den Holz-Sauron stieß und die Brüder mit der Konstruktion das Gleichgewicht verloren.

„Wasser", brüllte Glorfindel und rannte davon – Erestor besorgt hinterher, und sie ließen die Schauspieler mit einem brennenden und schwankenden Sauron zurück. „So war das aber nicht geplant", murmelte Haldir entsetzt und da erwischte ihn schon ein Arm der außer Kontrolle geratenen Holzfigur so, dass er genau auf Elendil-Figwit landete. „Aua... du bist schwer...", beschwerte dieser sich wegen des unerwarteten Gewichts. Haldir hatte jedoch keine Zeit etwas zu entgegnen. Mit der einen Hand seine ins Rutschen geratene Perücke festhaltend, rollte er sich von seinem ‚Vater' und versuchte dem beinahe auseinander brechenden Sauron zu entkommen. Elrohir hatte sich schon nach oben, über die Seile und Balken, die das Bühnenbild hielten, und sie vor ungünstigen Wettereinflüssen halbwegs schützen sollten, davon gemacht, und Elladan konnte die Figur nicht halten. Irgendwie schaffte Haldir es noch die zerborstene Klinge Figwits zu greifen, der sich langsam und unauffällig aus der Gefahrenzone rollte. Im Fallen Saurons streifte dessen Hand dann das Schwert und ausgerechnet der Ring-tragende Finger wurde abgetrennt. Kurz darauf wurde Haldir von der Konstruktion und ein paar Litern Wasser, welches die Helfer-Elben aus dem nahen Fluß von den Seilen herunter auf die Bühne schütteten, begraben.

* * *

Arwen blickte mit großen Augen auf das Chaos, das auf der Bühne herrschte. Sauron brannte. Isildur war begraben und die Flammen züngelten langsam aber sicher zu der Seilkonstruktion hoch, auf der sich schon die Helfer mit Wassereimern aufhielten. Sie konnte ihren Bruder Elladan sehen, wie er – vom Publikum ungesehen – aus Sauron, hinter den Vorhang kroch und dann krachte es schon und Elben, Seile und Holzteile stürzten auf die Bühne. Mit ihnen kam das Wasser und langsam verwandelte sich alles zur absoluten Katastrophe.

Sie warf einen Blick ins Publikum, welches gebannt zusah und beschloß zu retten, was zu retten war und einfach zu improvisieren.

„Es war eine große Schlacht, die viele Opfer forderte", ertönte ihre klare Stimme. „Wie allseits bekannt ist, befinden sich am Ort der letzten großen Schlacht nun die Totensümpfe." Arwen sah wieder zur Bühne, die tatsächlich mehr wie eine modrige Steppe aussah, denn wie ein Ort der Schauspielkunst. Da knirschte es, dampfendes Holz wurde beiseite geschoben und Haldirs Kopf tauchte aus dem Chaos auf. „Aber Isildur überlebte..."

Haldir reagierte auf das Stichwort, drehte sich mit seiner schief sitzenden Perücke zum Publikum und hob den Ring hoch, den er mit sich zusammen aus dem ganzen Chaos gerettet hatte.

„...und er hatte den einen Ring erobert..." Arwen sah aus dem Hintergrund etwas Dunkles an einem Seil heranschwingen, das bisher noch nicht im entstandenen Matsch gelandet war. Sie erkannte Legolas, der von hinten direkt auf Haldir prallte und diesen damit wieder umwarf. Mit dem Gesicht landete er genau in einer großen Pfütze und vor Überraschung ließ Haldir den für die Aufführung etwas größer geschmiedeten Ring fallen. Der verschwand unter der Wasseroberfläche.

„Doch bald wurde Isildur Opfer seiner Feinde und der Ring entschwand aus der Geschichte von Mittelerde."

Nun krachte das große Tuch mit dem Hintergrundbild auch noch herunter und begrub die gesamte Bühne unter sich. Nur Arwen stand noch. Sie sah ins Publikum und sagte das einzige, was ihr auf die Schnelle noch einfiel. „Das war die Geschichte des letzten Bündnisses und des einen Rings." Nach diesen Worten verbeugte sie sich und trat hinter die noch hängenden Tücher, um anzuzeigen, dass das Stück nun vorbei sei.

* * *

Hinter der Bühne standen die Elben, die erleichtert den tosenden Applaus des Publikums vernahmen. Trotz des Zwischenfalls hatte ihre ursprünglich etwas anders geplante Aufführung gefallen.

„Ob wir das morgen auch wieder so hinbekommen?"

Haldir, der sich inzwischen auch hinter die Tücher zu den anderen Schauspielern durchgegraben hatte, warf einen entsetzten Blick auf die vor Dreck und Wasser triefenden Zwillinge Elronds. Noch entsetzter wurde er bei Erestors Antwort: „Hm... Wenn sich alle anstrengen und wir noch mal fleißig proben, könnte das funktionieren... Heute war die Aufführung ja im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ein flammender Erfolg."

Ende

* * *

PS.: Falls sich jemand wundert, warum ich hier so lange nichts gepostet habe: Ich habe in letzter Zeit einiges nur auf FFde gepostst, da ich mir den FFnet-Streß ersparen wollte. Wenn ihr neugierig seid, guckt einfach über den Link in meinem Profil mal dort vorbei. ;-)

Ciao M


End file.
